


Pillow talk

by twilightshards



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I’d be a damn fool to trust you, wouldn’t I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Xigbar... Smut ahead.

After they had fucked Xigbar would always turn to Xemnas and ask, ”When’s it time?” He didn’t have to be more specific than that—Xemnas knew what he was asking. And every time, without fail, Xemnas would respond with the same thing, ”Soon.”

It had been ”soon” for almost nine years now and Xigbar was far from as patient as Xemnas was. Stirring up conflicts and spying on the other Organization-members could only entertain him for so long until he had to seek out other means to still the restlessness inside of him. Most often he’d find himself in Xemnas’ bed those times, being fucked into the mattress until it was hard to breathe, let alone think.

And everytime he wanted to know how long before their plans would come to fruition, but this time he didn’t recieve the usual answer. Instead of ”soon” Xemnas said, ”Very soon.”

Xemnas wasn’t one to waste words. He wouldn’t have added anything unless it meant something and a grin slowly formed on Xigbar’s lips.

”Very soon, huh?”

”Yes.” Xemnas turned his head and looked at him, smirking slightly. 

Xigbar pressed up closer to the other man. ”What’s changed?” he asked.

”You will see soon enough. I will say that I believe this new development will be the turning point for us.”

”So damn cryptic, _Xehanort_ ,” Xigbar mock-complained, ”You better hold up your end of the bargain, ya old coot.”

”Of course. We will both recieve our rewards for all of this hard work in the end.”

”I’d better hope so. Wouldn’t want to have wasted 10 years of my life on this without a pay-off. That’d ruin my day for sure.”

”Do you not trust me, _Braig_?” Xemnas smirked again.

”No.” Xigbar returned the smirk, tone sarcastic, ”I’d be a damn fool to trust you, wouldn’t I?” The sarcasm wasn’t as obvious this time, maybe because trusting someone like Xemnas certainly wasn’t a good idea, but Xigbar had made damn sure that he was not disposable.

Xemnas chuckled low in the back of his throat. ”Indeed. Trust is foolish,” he said and without warning he rolled back on top of Xigbar, smirking down at him, ”and you are not a foolish man.”

Xigbar didn’t respond. Instead he lifted his hands into Xemnas’ hair, running his fingers through silver strands before he pulled Xemnas’ head down and kissed him hard on the mouth. They kissed harshly and without pause, Xemnas grinding down on Xigbar and making them both hard and aching, panting against each other’s lips.

Xigbar wrapped his legs around Xemnas’ waist and let the other’s cock sink inside of him. He was prepared from before and took it with ease, groaning loudly when Xemnas pushed inside all the way down to the hilt. ”Fuck, Xemnas…” he grunted, hands still buried in silver hair and now starting to practically tear at it.

Xemnas kept the pace hard, fast and deep as he made the bed underneath them creak with the strain and neither of them held out for very long. Xigbar threw his head back and dug his nails into Xemnas’ scalp when he came, swearing incoherently all the while. Xemnas followed soon thereafter, with only a body-wide shudder and a low grunt signaling that he had reached his peak, but that was nothing unusual.

Xigbar chuckled, out of breath and panting slightly when Xemnas rolled off of him. ”Very soon, huh?” he repeated, tone somewhat teasing.

”Yes,” Xemnas replied, his voice taking on a darker tone, ”Very soon.”


End file.
